


Untitled

by yeolinski



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other, idk if to tag this as angst, teenage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 08:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolinski/pseuds/yeolinski
Summary: Joochan has a thing for theatrics.





	Untitled

Joochan has a thing for theatrics.  
There's something about explosions and big speeches, that gets him all excited, so they watch only big budget Hollywood movies with actors that matter. They play only the most overrated games, and make sure everybody know. He loves to listen to all the gossip Jaehyun is passing around, and sometimes watches celebrity news when none of the hyungs is around - and when they debut he wants to make an impact, go big and global; so he makes an effort to study english, and go to the twitter management team and see how they’re doing.   
When they were first introduced, Jibeom thought he’s quiet just like him, and on the surface, perhaps he is. He’s demure, and soft spoken. And when he tries to get his attention he always reaches out, and touches his arm or his knee, and it’s always light, like a rose petal brush.   
But they are fundamentally different - and he understands that.   
Jibeom likes indie movies and rock, he doesn’t mind being different, he encourages it, in his school he was normal and somewhat popular, but now he’s always in a room filled with guys who were all somewhat popular in school, so it’s difficult to stand out. Daeyeol says it’s natural. His hyung says that everybody will get to shine at some point, so they should wait for their time.   
But Joochan wants to shine first, now, fly above South Korea like a bright comet, destructing everything on it’s way. He’s not trying to outshine anybody, but he wants it.   
“You did good today,” He says, as he lands face first in his pillow after shower. He uses a different shampoo from the one they gave him, because his hair is hard to handle. His mom brings it to him whenever he calls, and it smells floral and fresh.   
Donghyun and Jaesuk are still playing a videogame, yelling and cursing, and Youngtaek is practicing some rap lyrics in the livingroom. Jungjun is gargling spit and literally everybody are trying to ignore how annoying it is. Joochan looks up from his bunk bed, the one below Donghyun’s and huffs; “Not really.” He reaches his hand out, and for a moment, Jibeom thinks he wants the book on his lap. But then he wriggles his fingers, and oh.   
It’s weird to hold hands across the bunkbeds like that, but Joochan squeezes his hand softly then sighs; “It’s okay. My strength is in vocals, anyway.”   
“You don’t need your vocals to shine.”   
Joochan doesn’t say anything, just stares at him, and then Bomin runs in through the open door, still wet. Joochan abruptly draws the hand back, and it’s like nothing happened. And nothing did.  
“I forgot my towel,” Bomin says, shirt sticking to his torso, as he wraps the towel around his head.   
“You could’ve just asked somebody to bring you one, dummy.” Jibeom returns his gaze back to his book.   
Joochan is staring at him for another moment, before turning his head away. 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you even call this ship tbh? I'mma stay with JiJoo.


End file.
